Three Primordial Desires
(canon) Cor}} Three Primordial Desires (参・元・念, San Gan Nen lit. Three Origin Wishes/Ideas) is a very strange, but powerful Caster and Elemental Magic, which takes the power of element and targets the three primordial desires of humanity, known as pleasure, satiety and sleep, all of which are seeking to kill its victims. Otherwise known as the White Virtues Magic (白美徳魔法, Shiro Bitoku Mahō) by those, who remade and enhanced this kind of Magic, when the Modern Era of Magic began its life, this Magic is the one awkward, yet indicated the prowess of one, who participates in the utilization of Light Magic. Overview Three Primordial Desires is a Magic, which was created a long time ago, even when s were a huge race of living creatures and not the relics of past. Considering its beginning, this Magic was created in order to test the human kind on their resistance to the three main desires: the desire of pleasure, satiety, and sleep. Three main things, which operate the human’s mind and their other desires, as it was said by the bishops and saints, who eventually create this Magic, were used as the basis for future spells and its attributes. Because this Magic was created by saints and monks, it was considered as the sacred one, which can purify the souls of sinners and even defeat the demonic in any of its aspects; moreover, its basis taken from the Light Magic gave its credits too, and it was even more churched and considered as the "blessed by the s themselves". On this part, the good story of the creation ends shortly after its beginning. When its users faced the concrete post-effects of this magic, they couldn’t believe, that they created something like it, as well, as using it over enormous groups of people and decided to make it forbidden, simply because their religious manners took them into the abyss. The one, who felt an extreme pleasure, died after touching the new, forbidden fruit. The one, who felt a humongous famine ended up in a carnivorous battle over the meals in their cities, villages and even one country, which history then simply demolished – the ending was a blood-thirsty cannibal battle over the meals, human bodies, and even human corps. The last thing, the eternal sleep, which first was considered as the outcome for those, who fell into the paws of the Sin of Sloth, revealed to be a much more threat when even some bishops collapsed and eventually died after the Magic was cast. A weapon for destroying any trace of evil and sins rebelled against its creators and severely damaged the mankind of that time. After such situation, the Three Primordial Desires became a forbidden Magic, which consists the power of light, but may be used for evil motives and for harming people, rather than testing them and giving them the ascension of any kind. Many years later, when the Modern World emerged itself, the Mages of New Age decided to re-consider such powerful and frightful magic as Three Primordial Desires. Witnessing its strong and weak spots, the Magicians completely re-look the initial ways of utilizing this Magic and took off the disbandment that was on this Magic for a long time. Empowering its principles and taking it to the level of the pinnacle of Light Magic, it was also called as the White Virtue Magic due to how it effectively battles such sins as gluttony, lust, and sloth. But whenever it was utilized, there was an unbroken law, that the one, who makes a use of this Magic must stop, when his enemies couldn’t attack again and one step before their death after witnessing how strong this sacred magic is. A biiiiiig stop also was said at the side of weaknesses of this Magic. The Modern Society of Magic refined the very concepts of what power is held by the Primordial Desires, so the established weaknesses are: first of all, the user must remember, that their Magic is the one, which works not only on the people they chose but on the area where are they. It means that even their comrades can be hit by this magic in any way, so the caster must be very accurate and precise. After that, they also must remember, that even if they are the caster, they also can be affected by their magic, at times of mental instability, not proper control and other similar cases; the mastery of Light Magic, in its turn, doesn’t affect the mastery over Three Primordial Desires, that’s why the Magician need to train their power at this Magic too, before go all out at war with anybody, as there are high chances that they would lose. It should be mentioned, that all desires are equal to each other in terms of raw strength. Because the aspects of desires are quite different, there is no such scheme like "this desire is stronger than this", on the other hand, they affected people on a different scale. However, it also means, that when the target is able to withstand even one of the desires by any means, they are able to withstand the power of other desires and thus, continue to fight their battle not counting the damage from previously cast desires. Light and Desires Light Magic It was mentioned, that Three Primordial Desires were based on the concepts of Light Magic. As seen with all of the desires, primary, with the first desire of pleasure, the user is able to utilize a somewhat enhanced version of everyday Light Magic. At their disposal they have the power to create and manipulate the element of light, the user is able to cast it from their hands or even bodies, and the light may be so bright, that it will leave the unlucky victims blinded for seconds or more time. The user is able to manipulate their own element, they are able of changing its form. For example, they can create tentacles or roots, that will catch their targets and hold them tight, which would allow them to make the next attack. They can make the blades of light, that can be used as a ranged weapon - flying slash attacks, which are solid enough to be reflected by a normal, real sword. The said tentacles may cut the victim too if the user wants so. The overall damage from such light also matches the damage from the real sword, as it easily cuts the surroundings it encounters. The tangible nature of the light, however, can be quickly stopped, as the light tentacles can be cut down, thus releasing the caught-in-trap people, or as it was mentioned, the attack can be reflected by swords or similar weapons, at the caster. Another weakness of light side of Three Primordial Desires is that Slayer Mages seem to be unaffected by this magic. As it was shown, the blades of light and eventually, the Blades of Light, even empowered with the Pleasure, were devoured by effortlessly, and he was able to withstand other desires too, with relatives ease, however. Other than that, the created light is stronger, than the light from usual Light Magic and can not only counter the everyday light attacks but also counter Shadow Magic easily, while can counter Darkness Magic with relative ease. Pleasure Pleasure (快楽, Kairaku) is a first primordial desire, which is used in this magic; serves as the primal example of Light Magic’s variation, it seeks any way to harm and even kill its victims by means of extreme pleasure. This kind of desire or spell, how the caster loves to call it, influence on such thing as the target’s feel of pleasure and, which may be strange, pain; also, it is hinted, that the main pleasure aspect is derived from the desire to seek out sexual pleasure yeah, ecchi at its maximum ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), rather than any kind of pleasure. At standard levels, Pleasure is a desire, which has its effects only on those people, who "tasted the forbidden" pleasures in their life, so if even once they tried it, they cannot avoid being hit by Pleasure. When the victim faces the effects of Pleasure, they feel so much pleasure, that they barely can even move, not saying anything about proper fighting. The pinnacle of such pleasure is that when the victim is under the Pleasure for a long period of time, they can even witness death, as even their souls would be lifted from their bodies. As another standard, the user is able to call upon the feeling of pain, which will damage their target, which will eventually lead to another feeling of pleasure, which also can take the target’s life away. However, such cases are rare, so usually it simply triggers the user’s pain inhibitors, enhancing their feeling of pain, thus also throwing any possibilities of fighting back away. In general, the one, who casts the Pleasure onto the battlefield, targets a large area with his magic, and within this aspect, there is a danger of affecting allies and friends of the one, who casts his magic. Yet, at the same time, at the will of the user, the desire can be directed on only chosen target, for example, a bunch of people before the caster. Also, another aspect of Pleasure is that it can be directed on the group of people, even if they never met any of its requirements; only masters of Three Primordial Desires may do such a feat, overloading their enemies with pleasure in any way. The main shown weaknesses are that this kind of desire doesn’t work on any of light-based Slayer Magic users, as they will simply absorb the light-and-white from the pleasure and refill themselves with a pleased taste and magic; the second one is that the victim is able of escaping from Pleasure by inflicting any kind of strong pain to them, for example, biting their own tongue in order to come to their senses and be themselves again; at last, the defeat of the caster automatically stops the desire’s spread. Hunger Hell Soul of the Wicked Meal (悪食の魂, Akujiki no Kon), also shortened to SWM, is the second primordial desire, which is used in this magic; serving as the second, different desire, Soul of Wicked Meal seeks any way to harm and even kill its victims by means of human needs to solve their feeling of being hungry. This desire has its own activation, when the user seals the area or even territory around their enemy, target or whatever they want, after what the chosen one feels a vast hunger. Such hunger can be different by how indeed the target is hungry; usually, they feel a great starvation, which quickly depletes their stamina and power, leaving them in somewhat bad conditions, as the only thing they come up with is their hunger. As the hunger rises, the target then begins to see any living creature as a food, an illusion which is created as the next effect from the invoked SWM. At this rate, the victim becomes like barbarous creature, similar to a hungry beast, as they simply want to stop their hungry and eat, then eat, then eat again. Such side of the desire is quite useful and gives a huge versatility to its caster, when the desire affects a group of targets – as all of them begin to see only food around them, they begin to literally biting themselves and even eating, making the biggest desires of Stephen King’s new book or novel a reality. Hunger Hell Working.png|As Sting was struck by the second desire... Hunger Hell Illusions.png|...all of his allies are now food for him Such insane desire, yet, can be eventually stopped. There are some ways of dealing with the desire, the first one is overcoming it with the sheer will, which allows staying strong and keeping their senses sharp; the second way is to physically harm the affected one, even so, that they may fall unconscious for a while, yet they will be stopped; the one, who doesn’t need to eat or may be able to block their needs to eat, seal away their hunger or not even need the food to replenish their strength, completely unaffected by this magic; at last, those, who worships strict dieting restrictions, do fasting or similar things, also can bypass this desire, something, which also connected to the will of the target. At last, the defeat of the caster automatically stops the desire’s spread. However, there are two kinds of hungry desire, appeared in this Magic. Two stages, which allows a complete killing of targets with such hunger, that it becomes a famine. This stage is called as Hunger Hell (飢餓之地獄, Kiga no Jigoku). Hunger Hell is a stage of SWM, which is also, referred as the Embodiment of Famine (飢饉の具現, Kikin no Gugen), as with this stage, the user is able to wipe out countries and even entire nations. This stage is known not for simply giving a humongous hunger to those, who fell into the abyss of hunger. Rather than that, the user takes away the victim’s powers so hard, that after some seconds, they will be so exhausted, that they will be feeling themselves like they don’t eat anything for four days. Then, the famine becomes so strong, that they simply will fall unconscious because of how bad they feel. Then, at last, they simply dry up, like plants without water, and eventually die. However, the stage of Hunger Hell is available only for those, who have mastered the Soul of Wicked Meal and are able to not only utilize it perfectly, but at their will give their Magic Power the same properties, so they would turn on people for their desire to eat anything, and of course, are able to withstand the power of Hunger Hell themselves. Usually, those, who are able to call upon the power of Hunger Hell, deep in their soul and heart have such great moral famine, that it cannot be solved with food, drinks, pleasure and even with the sexual desire; they simply devour it without bread and drink, and stay very hungry in moral sense again. Eternal Sleep of Death Rest in Peace, otherwise known as R.I.P. ( , Resuto In Pīsu) or Eternal Sleep of Death (死亡の不変睡眠. Shibō no Fuhen Suimin), is the third desire, which is absurdly overpowered Sleep Magic stuff covers the desire to rest and sleep. In short words, this desire is the cause of the one to become such drowsy, that they fall into the dream forever. When activated, the user rather creates a circle around themselves, after what, those, who are near with the user, begin to feel an irresistible feeling of tiredness and drowsiness. After that, they will automatically, even if they do not want to do so, will try to have some rest, i.e., try to sleep. Even though, the desires are equal in its power to each other, Eternal Sleep of Death is the one, which cannot be negated easily. As even inflicting the pain to themselves is weaker to the overall desire to sleep, was saved from the desire, when he entered the shadows, as he was in the ; thus, greatly augmenting his senses to their "sharpest" form, he was able to effortlessly deal a final, fatal blow to the caster of Three Primordial Desires, . By the words of Larcade, the ultimate moments of this desire are when the target closes their eyes; at this very moment, they enter the eternal dream world, from which they are unable to wake up. RIP Effect.png|Sting and feel the effects of R.I.P. RIP vs Pain.png|Sting harms himself in order to keep him in active state and not fall asleep Aside this, there is no way of escaping the R.I.P. desire, thus it can be considered as the strongest desire, which was created; yet, as the desires are equal to each other in terms of raw strength, R.I.P. isn’t unstoppable – it may be overcome with the sheerest will of the target, their senses being at max, and at last, the defeat of the caster automatically stops the desire’s spread, thus no one will be left affected anymore. Passive Capabilities Beside overwhelming power to invoke the three desires in the human hearts and use it against them, the Mage also acquires different perks and traits from their prowess at this magic. First of all, the Mage becomes quite resilient to the damage from Light Magic and even Shadow Magic. As shown by Larcade, he was able to withstand powerful attacks from White Dragon Slayer - even when the latter entered , he received few bruises and scratches. After that, it’s should be said, that the Immense Magic Power, which Larcade possessed as not only the Spriggan 12’s elite, but as the one, who was born with an enormous Light Magic, also the result of Three Primordial Desires, as they became his signature magic. The Magic Power, which Larcade has, is the one, which not a simply enormous and overwhelming, but the one, which allows to make the others sweat and tremble before him, eventually questioning the very nature of his magic. This side of Three Primordial Desires can be reached by every master of Light Magic and the one, who deeply understands the power of their Magic and can resist the very three primordial desires of humanity. The last part of passive capabilities, which are granted by this Magic, is that Three Primordial Desires enhance overall performance with Light Magic, allowing acquiring powers like lightsabers light blades, giving a tangible nature to the light rays, etc. Even though the mastery over Light Magic doesn’t increase the master over Three Primordial Desires, training with Desires allows to passively increasing the prowess with Light Magic in any way, which also allows of quickly gaining power and becoming very strong with this kind of Elemental Magic. Trivia *This article is the author's revision of ’s signature Magic, , and , uniting them into one Magic. This Magic is based on the Light Magic too, like canonical Pleasure. *This article was free to use, because it unites all of Larcade's powers, but the author re-thought this. *Some references in this article are directed to , namely Sloth, Gluttony and Lust and , namely Famine. *Infobox picture is a tribute to Larcade Dragneel, the only shown user of desires in canon. Category:Ancient Spell Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Light Magic Category:Rare Magic